Nothing Left but my Heart
by Aryena
Summary: NaruHina. OS. Noël approchait. Elle n'avait plus personne. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage d'en finir… UA. Cadeau pour elo-D !


**Résumé complet:** NaruHina. OS. Noël approchait. Elle n'avait plus personne. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage d'en finir… UA. Cadeau pour elo-D !

**Petit blabla ennuyeux de début de fic:** Salut tout le monde. Je sais, je sais, j'ai supprimé Torn Away. Dommage ? Non, pas tellement. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à écrire la suite, alors j'ai préféré coupé court aux souffrances des lecteurs ; j'ai tout arrêté. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas de TA que je voulais parler ici ! Je tiens à offrir cet OS à elo-D, ma Kait', pour Noël. Joyeux Noël, ma belle ! J'espère que cet OS et UA te plaira. (Je te l'offre en avance, mais qui sait, je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de poster le 25…) Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi tant de questions sur les fics ! Lol.

**Nothing Left but my Heart**

One-shot.

La neige cabriolait dans le ciel, portée par le vent. Ses cristaux d'argent volaient tout autour des deux adolescents, étendus par terre à la façon des anges de neige. Perdus dans leurs pensées, Naruto et Hinata contemplaient silencieusement la poudreuse, charmés par la beauté du spectacle.

- Dis, Hinata… murmura soudainement Naruto, brisant le silence.

La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient bleus – bleus comme l'océan que le soleil fait briller – et encadrés de folles mèches blondes défiant la gravité. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes de flocons à demi-fondus. L'adolescente sourit, fondant littéralement devant la mine craquante et intriguée de son meilleur ami.

- Oui ?

Le visage de Naruto se décomposa soudainement. Il se mit à réfléchir longuement, sourcils froncés sous la neige qui les recouvrait.

- Tu crois que je peux faire confiance à Sakura ? demanda-t-il finalement, la voix empreinte d'hésitation.

Hinata, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, sursauta. Son sourire s'effaça subitement, ne laissant qu'une parcelle d'irritation refoulée sur ses traits pâles. Sakura… Encore et toujours Sakura ! Comme à peu près tout les mecs de leur lycée, Naruto ne parlait que d'elle, longs discours lors desquels il vantait ses cheveux, son look, son sourire, son attitude, sa perfection. Mais à la différence des autres garçons, Naruto, lui, était sorti avec elle. Ils s'étaient fréquentés pendant deux longs mois au cours desquels Hinata n'avait cessé de revêtir un masque d'indifférence qui lui brisait le cœur. Deux longs mois de relation qui avait trouvé une fin plutôt abrupte lorsque Naruto avait découvert Sakura embrassant fiévreusement l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Sasuke Uchiwa. Depuis, son amitié avec le brun n'avait cessé de se décimer, contrairement à son amour pour Sakura, qui allait en grandissant.

Un soupir tomba des lèvres d'Hinata, qui pria pour que Naruto n'en remarque strictement rien. Crispée, elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de déclarer, bien à contrecœur et le plus doucement possible, qu'il pouvait toujours lui accorder une seconde chance.

- Il est vrai, souligna-t-elle en se maudissant de penser si peu à ses propres sentiments, qu'elle n'a pas touché Sasuke depuis que tu les as surpris ensemble.

- Et d'après toi, ça voudrait dire que j'ai toujours mes chances ? s'exclama Naruto, en s'asseyant d'un bond.

- En tout cas, cela signifie qu'elle regrette son geste. Enfin, je suppose.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Naruto. Les yeux dans le vide, il rêvait déjà de ses retrouvailles avec la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Selon Hinata, du moins. L'imitant avec moins d'énergie, elle s'assit à son tour, rassemblant un petit tas de neige entre ses doigts gantés. Elle en fit une boule grotesque dont elle affina les contours, ailleurs. Bien affairée, elle entendit Naruto expirer avec satisfaction.

- Je crois… Je crois que je vais l'appeler et demander à ce qu'on s'explique, annonça joyeusement le blond.

_Et si elle t'entourloupe ? Si elle profite de toi ? Si elle te brise le cœur une seconde fois ? Si elle te trompe encore ? Si elle abuse de ton pardon ? Si elle t'empêche de vivre l'amour pur ? Si elle t'entraîne dans ton lit et te le fait regretter ?_

Toutes ces questions et bien plus encore s'entrechoquaient entre les deux oreilles d'Hinata. Impuissante, elle se contenta d'encourager Naruto, sourire aux lèvres et douleur au ventre. Ils discutèrent de la situation pendant quelques minutes, suite de quoi le meilleur ami d'Hinata lui demanda l'autorisation de retourner chez lui pour passer son coup de fil à Sakura. Enfouissant sa souffrance et ses regrets au plus profond de son être, elle lui accorda le droit de la quitter, lui assurant par deux fois qu'elle allait bien.

Lamentable mensonge. Pourtant, il y crut. Il ne constata rien de la douleur d'Hinata. Et pourtant, d'ordinaire, il était le premier à remarquer qu'elle filait un mauvais coton. Son amour sans bornes l'aveuglait. Il tourna les talons sans même s'enquérir de l'état de sa meilleure amie.

Elle demeura sur place et sans bouger pendant quelques secondes. Mollement, elle se reprit. Elle se releva et traversa la cour enneignée jusqu'au pas de la porte. Baissant les yeux sur la boule de neige qu'elle tenait toujours, Hinata se surprit de voir que ses doigts l'avaient taillée en forme de cœur. Assaillie par son chagrin, elle le rompit, écrasant les cristaux nacrés de toutes ses forces.

oOo * NaruHina * oOo

Le soleil s'était d'ores et déjà assoupi, disparaissant derrière les imposantes rangées de maisons. Hinata contemplait l'averse de neige de par la fenêtre du salon, plongée dans l'ombre et la solitude. Trois ans. Voilà maintenant trois ans que ses parents et sa petite sœur étaient décédés dans ce stupide accident de voiture.

La première année qui avait suivi leur décès avait été pénible pour Hinata. Elle avait sombré dans une virulente dépression, frôlant plus souvent qu'à son tour les tentatives de suicide. Heureusement, elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée qu'à quelques zébrures dont ses poignets portaient toujours les marques – rien d'assez long ou profond pour l'achever, cependant. Puis elle avait rencontré Kurenai, une femme sympathique et aimante qu'Hinata avait adoptée en tant que psychologue. Et Naruto de débarquer quelques mois plus tard, comme un ange descendu du ciel pour la supporter, pour la comprendre, pour la faire rire.

Hinata leur devait tout, absolument tout. Son rétablissement, sa force, son courage.

Souriant grâce aux nombreux souvenirs heureux qui inondaient ses pensées, Hinata vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle hésita un peu face au sans-fil qui traînait sur la table, mais finit par se convaincre qu'un petit coup de fil à Kurenai ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Bien au contraire. Elle lui exposerait sa situation, et sa psychologue l'écouterait attentivement, comme une amie le ferait. Forte de sa décision, Hinata étendit le bras pour s'emparer du téléphone, composa rapidement et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

On décrocha dans les trois premières sonneries.

- Oui, allô ?

Hinata sursauta pour la seconde fois de la journée. Ce n'était pas Kurenai à l'autre bout du fil. Il s'agissait d'un homme dont le timbre lui était inconnu. Elle avait bien rejoint sa ligne personnelle, pourtant !

- Heu… Bonjour, je… je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga, et je suis…

L'homme l'interrompit.

- Ha, oui, Hinata. Kurenai m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis Asuma.

- Bien, euh… pourrais-je lui parler, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Je suis navré, je crains que cela soit impossible.

- Et pourquoi ? s'entendit cracher Hinata, acide.

- Parce qu'elle est malade.

Oups. L'adolescente se sentit soudainement mal d'avoir presque engueulé cet homme. Le rouge aux joues, elle bafouilla une poignée d'excuses maladroites.

- Pouvez-vous lui demander de me rappeler lorsqu'elle ira mieux ? quémanda-t-elle poliment.

- Désolé. Non.

Quand bien même elle n'était pas de nature agressive, elle faillit l'envoyer balader. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de cet Asuma, comme un soupçon d'arrogance rauque, qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle en s'efforçant de paraître neutre.

- Parce qu'elle ne se rétablira pas. Elle est en phase terminale. Elle va mourir.

Le monde autour d'Hinata sembla s'écrouler. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter d'un coup pour repartir brusquement. Sa respiration devint laborieuse, ses mains se couvrirent de moiteur. Une nuée d'abeilles se nichèrent dans son estomac, l'embrochant au passage. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance qui filtrait dans la voix d'Asuma, mais de l'impuissance ! Un infecte mélange de déchirement et de fureur… La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elles eurent tôt fait de lui embrumer la vue.

- Auriez-vous l'am… l'amabilité de m'indiquer dans quel hôpital elle se trouve ? articula-t-elle péniblement, une boule coincée en travers de la gorge.

Asuma lui fournit dans les moindres détails toutes les informations qu'elle lui demanda. Hinata se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il raccrocha. Une douleur violente déferla sur sa poitrine quand elle entendit périr la ligne. Elle aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur. D'abord, Naruto décidait de s'investir à nouveau avec Sakura. Maintenant, elle perdait Kurenai. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver de pire ?

Elle n'eut besoin que d'allumer la télévision pour trouver. Un film idiot, magique et enfantin s'afficha sur l'écran. Un film dans lequel les protagonistes avaient tous une famille et une tonne de cadeaux sous le sapin. Noël approchait. Dans à peine trois jours, familles et amis se réuniraient pour se rappeler à quel point ils étaient chanceux de s'avoir, de s'aimer. Et elle serait seule. Complètement seule. Comme avant.

Cœur au bord des lèvres, Hinata éteignit la télévision et s'étendit de tout son long sur le canapé. Ses bras crochetèrent un coussin dans lequel elle enfouit la tête. Elle s'abandonna, pleurant, souffrant, regrettant. La pression du sans-fil contre le revers de sa main lui donna envie d'appeler Naruto au secours.

Non. Mauvaise idée. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher son bonheur. À l'heure qu'il était, Naruto devait être auprès de Sakura à s'efforcer de rétablir le courant entre eux. Hinata n'allait tout de même pas le déranger pendant qu'ils se rabibochaient. D'un geste sec, elle repoussa l'appareil qui vola jusqu'au mur. Il retomba par terre dans un sourd fracas de plastique.

oOo * NaruHina * oOo

- Alors ?

Vingt-trois décembre. La veille, Hinata s'était endormie sur le canapé, les joues nimbées de ses sanglots. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller, alertée par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle regretta d'avoir ouvert au moment même où elle découvrit Naruto sur le porche. Fort heureusement, il flottait toujours sur son petit nuage, et n'avait donc pas dénoté les cernes immenses sous les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Ils se faisaient présentement face, assis à la table devant une tasse de thé brûlant.

- Elle a accepté de me rencontrer ce soir ! Sa famille n'arrive que demain matin, alors elle a tout le temps du monde pour dîner avec moi, raconta le blond avec enthousiasme. Et toi, comment ça va ?

_Dis-lui la vérité, dis-lui tout. Dis-lui que tu souffres… _

- Bien.

Elle sirota un peu de sa boisson pour masquer la grimace qui menaça de lui tordre les lèvres. Naruto n'y vit que du feu.

- Tant mieux ! Ce n'est pas bien d'être triste, encore moins quand Noël approche.

_Si seulement tu savais…_

- Alors, reprit-il avec énergie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- Comme tu veux.

Ils optèrent pour un film. Naruto insista pour quelque chose dépourvu de scènes crève-cœur, ce qui les menèrent à une comédie. Tout au long de celle-ci, Hinata dut feindre de nombreux éclats de rire. Elle essuya de nombreuses larmes de joie imaginaires, se faisant. Une fois de plus, le blondinet manqua de s'apercevoir du chagrin qui déchirait son amie. La comédie achevée, ils entreprirent de cuisiner. Façon subtile pour Naruto de s'assurer qu'Hinata ne manquerait vraiment de rien le vingt-quatre et le vingt-cinq décembre. Ils ne se donnèrent pas la peine d'allumer la radio, préférant chanter eux-même des idioties qu'ils inventaient au fur et à mesure. Leurs chants idiots rassérénèrent un peu l'adolescente malgré tout ce qu'elle vivait. Pourtant, elle regrettait déjà de s'amuser de la sorte. Elle ne savait que trop bien qu'elle pleurerait ce souvenir lorsque son meilleur ami quitterait pour son rendez-vous avec Sakura, le soir venu.

Tant pis. Elle décida d'agir égoïstement, pour une fois. Elle s'éclata avec Naruto comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le perdre pour toujours. Ce qui, dans son esprit négatif et torturé, était un peu le cas.

Trop tôt néanmoins, le soleil déclina et Naruto dût partir. Affairé à mettre ses bottes sur le tapis de l'entrée, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hinata. L'angoisse et l'inquiétude se succédèrent sur son joli visage.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Un tressaillement de bonheur vint la réchauffer. Enfin, son Naruto bien à elle reconnaissait qu'elle risquait de souffrir lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Elle dût réprimer l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va, se contenta-t-elle de lancer. Je suis forte, tu me connais.

- Bien sûr ! Je voulais dire… entre Sakura et moi…

_Évidemment._ La faible joie d'Hinata s'éteignit comme la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle s'abat le vent. Elle se maudit d'avoir été si naïve, ravalant son mal.

- Bien sûr que si… promit-elle d'une voix cassante.

- Tu me le jures ? insista son interlocuteur, enfantin.

Il n'aurait pu être plus mignon qu'en ce moment, brouillé par l'innocence et le doute. Hinata le dévisagea longuement, désirant graver la mémoire de sa jolie bouille dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. En souvenir de leur amitié… Ou plutôt, de son amour pour lui.

- Évidemment, assura-t-elle.

Son meilleur ami vint l'enlacer étroitement. Tête contre son épaule, elle en profita pour humer son odeur, qui décelait encore celle des biscuits qu'ils avaient fait cuire plus tôt dans la journée. Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, il défit leur étreinte. Elle s'en voulut d'être aussi faible, tout aussi incapable qu'elle était de lui avouer son amour. Il la gratifia d'un au revoir chaleureux qu'elle lui rendit avec peine, et s'envola dans un tourbillon de vent et de neige, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Et voilà. Ses dernières chances lui avaient échappé. Il était trop tard pour tout lui avouer, désormais…

Ou pas.

_Ou pas ! _

Saisie d'un brusque élan de courage, Hinata ouvrit la porte à la volée et descendit en chaussettes sur la première marche du porche.

- Naruto, attends ! hurla-t-elle, cœur battant.

Au ralenti, elle le vit s'arrêter et pivoter sur lui-même afin de la regarder. Elle bouillait de chaleur et de nervosité.

- Oui ?

Voilà. Tout se jouerait là, maintenant. Courage, Hinata. Courage… Oubliant jusqu'au fait qu'elle ne portait ni manteau ni bottes, elle rejoignit Naruto sur le sentier mal dégagé qui menait jusqu'au trottoir. Son souffle brûlant projetait des volutes de fumée dans l'air.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, marmotta-t-elle. Il y a longtemps que j'ai ça sur le cœur, et… Et je dois te le dire avant de perdre la seule chance que j'ai de le faire. Naruto, je…

Hinata vit son discours interrompu par une sonnerie. Dans la poche de Naruto, son portable venait de s'animer. Il l'en extirpa en s'excusant, découvrant sur son écran un message laissé par Sakura.

- Elle vient d'arriver au restaurant, expliqua-t-il, les yeux vissés sur son cellulaire. Elle était supposée attendre que je passe la chercher, mais elle avait du temps libre, alors…

- Fonce. Ça ira.

- Tu es sûre ? interrogea-t-il, dépité.

- Certaine. Ça peut attendre, va.

- Bon… Je te rappelle après !

- Oui…

Il s'éloigna. Se découvrant à la merci du froid, Hinata fit demi-tour. Elle s'adossa derrière la porte, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Là, elle éclata à nouveau en larmes. D'immenses larmes chaudes dévalèrent rapidement ses joues, poussées par d'autres pleurs.

oOo * NaruHina * oOo

Contrairement à la veille, Hinata finit par se reprendre. Elle enfourna quelques miettes de nourriture, se vêtit et quitta, laissant le calme plat de la maison derrière elle. Ses pas la guidèrent d'eux même jusqu'au centre de la ville, ou se trouvait l'hôpital. Elle hésita à y entrer. Peut-être devrait-elle attendre après les fêtes, pour ne pas déranger Kurenai et sa famille ? Elle choisit de déambuler un peu dans les rues, le temps de se décider. Partout autour, on avait décoré pour les fêtes à venir. Sapins, lumières, couleurs se succédaient aux fenêtres des bâtiments. Laissant ses jambes la mener, Hinata défila dans les avenues illuminées.

Une demi-heure s'égrena. Elle n'avait toujours pas arrêté son choix. Devait-elle foncer et visiter Kurenai avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ou devait-elle ne plus la visiter du tout, par respect pour ses proches ? Une étrangère inclinée sur le lit de mort de votre fille, de votre sœur, n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux comme souvenir. Tant pis. Elle se contenterait de lui envoyer des fleurs et une petite carte tout simple, comme le faisait la famille éloignée. Oui, ça irait.

Hinata bifurqua, remontant les rues jusqu'au plus grand fleuriste du centre-ville. L'avantage avec des parents décédés et des tuteurs absents, c'est qu'on pouvait bien s'occuper de l'héritage comme bon il nous semblait. L'adolescente se promit de choisir le plus joli bouquet de tous. L'ambiance dans le magasin portait aussi au temps des fêtes. Une symphonie de Noël déchirante pleuvait des stéréos plafonniers. Hinata se surprit qu'il y ait tant de choix et si peu de monde. Bah, cela lui laisserait bien le temps de choisir. Passant entre les rangées, elle jeta son dévolu sur un joli arrangement de fleurs rouges et blanches. Le vendeur lui fit signer sa carte et pria son livreur d'aller porter directement ses fleurs à l'hôpital, surprit qu'elle ne veule s'y rendre elle-même.

C'est le cœur en miettes qu'Hinata sortit de la boutique.

_Adieu, Kurenai. Je t'adore._

Elle fonça à vive allure sur le chemin du retour, larmes aux yeux. Défilèrent, embrouillés, des dizaines de magasins et de restaurant à ses cotés. Essuyant machinalement ses larmes, Hinata perçut dans une ruelle un drôle de mouvement rosé qui attira son attention. Elle se frotta vigoureusement les yeux pour mieux voir tout en reculant dans l'ombre pour ne pas être aperçue. Le flamboiement de rose n'était autre que la couleur de cheveux particulière de Sakura. Hinata reconnut directement sa coupe et ses gestes, hautains. Elle suivit la jeune femme des yeux ; Sakura jeta un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule, fit deux ou trois pas et émit un faible geste de la main. Jaillit de nulle part Sasuke Uchiwa, qui ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser la rosette.

Hinata crut que sa mâchoire allait se détacher. Comment osaient-ils ? Comment osait-elle ? Où était donc Naruto ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit avec Uchiwa et pas avec lui ? L'histoire se répétait sans doute. Sakura et Sasuke se dévoraient pratiquement l'un l'autre, poussant force gémissements tout en s'agrippant étroitement l'un à l'autre. Écœurant ! Hinata aurait aimer les lyncher tout les deux, or, elle n'avait pas le courage de se montrer.

Tout à coup, le portable d'Hinata retentit, alertant les amants. Leurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, mais la jeune femme s'était déjà jetée plus loin dans la rue, cœur battant.

- Oui, allô ? Décrocha-t-elle, une fois certaine qu'elle avait bien laissé les amoureux derrière.

- Hinata ! Où es-tu ? Je suis devant chez toi.

Naruto. Sa voix était pleine de joie et de chaleur. Oh, non… Après ce qu'elle venait de voir, comment arriverait-elle à conserver une attitude neutre, innocente ? Merde. Merde… !

- Je… je suis passée chez le fleuriste. J'avais envie d'envoyer des fleurs à Kurenai.

- Ah, je vois ! Tu te rends chez elle, présentement ?

- Heu, si. Si, voilà. Je vais chez elle lui porter son cadeau. Je ne risque pas de revenir avant demain matin, alors…

- Alors je reviendrai demain pour te raconter tout ça ! conclut Naruto.

- Exactement.

- Parfait. Bonne nuit, Hina-chan.

Elle lui retourna ses vœux pour la nuit tout en se maudissant. Demain… Elle avait jusqu'à demain pour se pratiquer à être indifférente au bonheur de Naruto tout en sachant très bien ce que faisait Sakura dans son dos. Que quelques heures pour repousser aux confins de son âme la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté. Quelques heures pour se convaincre de ne pas lui dévoiler que celle qu'il aimait se moquait ouvertement de lui. Ça ne serait pas de la tarte, mais… Elle allait déployer tout les efforts qu'elle serait capable de fournir. Pour Naruto. Pour son bonheur.

Hinata rentra chez elle, découragée et meurtrie. Elle se glissa obstinément sous les draps, tira sa couette par-dessus sa tête et s'endormit le cœur lourd.

oOo * NaruHina * oOo

Il était dix heures du matin lorsque Naruto sonna à la porte. Orphelin dépourvu de frères et sœurs, Naruto n'avait aucun mal à quitter son appartement les vingt-quatre et vingt-cinq décembre. Quant à Hinata, il savait bien qu'elle ne faisait strictement rien, qu'elle n'allait nulle part, qu'elle serait présente. Pourtant, personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

Entêté, certain que la jeune femme aurait quitté Kurenai assez tôt pour ne pas la déranger dans ses préparatifs des fêtes, il appuya encore sur la sonnette. Toujours rien.

- Hinata ? Hinata ! C'est Naruto !

Le silence lui fit office de réponse. Le blond commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

- Hinata Hyuuga, si tu n'ouvres pas la porte, je la défonce ! Menaça-t-il sans en avoir réellement l'intention.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de susciter une réaction – quelle qu'elle soit – chez sa meilleure amie. Il l'obtint ; elle lui hurla de ficher le camp, orage dans la voix. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour se mériter un tel sort ? Il ne venait que lui raconter sa soirée d'hier, sans oublier de lui apporter le cadeau de Noël qu'il lui avait fabriqué…

- Désolé, Hina-chan, si j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'a blessée… Je dépose ton cadeau sur le tapis d'entrée. Ouvres-le quand tu voudras… Je te laisse en paix.

Si Naruto avait envie de quelque chose, ce n'était certainement pas de s'engueuler avec celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux le matin de la veille de Noël. Hors de question que ça arrive. Dépité et conscient qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière la porte sûrement verrouillée, il laissa filer quelques secondes avant de se détourner. Il s'éloigna de la maison avec une lenteur exagérée.

oOo * NaruHina * oOo

Comme à tout les jours depuis le vingt-deux, Hinata pleurait. Dos plaqué contre la porte, elle attendit que se fanent les pas de Naruto pour oser regarder par le judas. Il n'était nulle part. Elle ouvrit timidement la porte. Une boîte bleue et orangée l'attendait patiemment sur le tapis, comme Naruto l'avait promis. Détruite, Hinata la recueillit, fixant son propre cadeau pour Naruto qui moisissait sur la table basse du salon. Elle vint s'asseoir tout près de la table, sur le plancher, et déballa son présent. Dans la boîte, posé sur un coussin de papier de soie, se trouvait un capteur de rêves taillé en forme de cœur. Le nom de Naruto y était gravé dans le bas, preuve même qu'il l'avait fabriqué de ses mains.

Touchée, Hinata souleva l'objet. Des plumes de toutes les couleurs pendaient depuis sa base de bois, enfilées entre des billes et autres petits accessoires de la sorte. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Cela avait dû prendre des heures à Naruto. De mauvaise foi, elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien construit pour sa chère et tendre Sakura.

Repenser à elle lui fit regretter d'avoir été aussi brusque avec Naruto. Elle avait eu si peur de le blesser qu'elle l'avait brusquement chassé de chez elle, sans même lui entrouvrir la porte. Joli coup. Elle allait devoir repasser pour la délicatesse… _Oh_, se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement, _qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_

oOo * NaruHina * oOo

Des coups puissamment livrés à la porte fit sursauter Hinata. La soirée battait son plein ; elle mangeait des tas de sucreries devant un film ennuyeux qu'elle avait déjà vu cent fois, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle était heureuse, que tout allait bien, que tout irait mieux. C'est sans regret qu'elle délaissa sa télévision pour s'approcher de la porte.

- C'est encore moi, entendit-elle Naruto déclarer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la poignée.

Elle interrompit son geste et croisa les bras.

- Va-t-en! l'enjoignit-elle à contrecœur.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Hinata ? Je ne t'ai rien fait de mal, au contraire !

Elle le savait. Oh qu'elle le savait. Mais l'entendre dire fut pire que d'en avoir conscience ; les mots atterrirent sur elle, claquants comme une gifle résonnante. Elle lutta afin de ne laisser filtrer la peine dans sa voix.

- Va-t-en, je te dis. Oublie-moi !

- Hors de question !

- Dégage !

- Non !

Elle défaillit. Criblée de rage, de regrets, de souffrance et de peine, elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit d'une traite, l'envoyer buter contre le mur. Campée sur ses jambes, toute barbouillée par ses sentiments, elle avait presque l'air démente. Naruto, s'étonna de la voir dans cet état. Il recula d'un pas, sourcils froncés. Une grande tristesse se lisait dans le bleu océanique de ses yeux.

- Hinata, est-ce que…

- Non. Non, ça ne va pas ! Craqua-t-elle. Kurenai va mourir, je suis complètement seule, j'ai mal et j'ai peur. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, tu aimes Sakura, tu n'auras plus le temps de t'occuper de moi désormais ! Je vais te perdre et je vais la perdre, et je…

Elle s'interrompit avec violence. Un peu plus et elle lui avouait tout, là, comme ça. Les larmes avaient à nouveau assailli ses joues. Naruto, délicat et compassé, vint essuyer l'une d'elles avec son pouce.

- Continue, l'intima-t-il tendrement. Tu… ?

Oh ! Et à quoi bon se retenir, hein ? Au point où elle en était. À quoi bon lui cacher la vérité ?

- D'abord… J'ai vu Sakura avec Sasuke, hier soir. Ils s'embrassaient. Ils s'aiment encore, dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la déception fleurir sur les traits du blond.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, je… Hier, avant que tu partes, je tentais de t'avouer que je… J'ai voulu te dire qu'en fait…

Pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Elle ne le voyait même pas ! C'était comme s'il n'était pas là, et pourtant, elle butait sur les mots, incapable d'énoncer ses sentiments à voix haute. Elle avait chaud, elle se sentait rougir à vue d'œil. L'angoisse la tenaillait toute entière.

Naruto attendit qu'elle s'affirme, patient comme personne.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle d'un coup, presque inaudible.

Voyant que son meilleur ami manquait de réagir, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa mine était indéchiffrable. Hinata prit peur. Ses jambes, toutes molles, menacèrent de la lâcher.

- Je vois, finit par déclarer Naruto. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Je voulais te raconter ma soirée.

- Quoi ? Mais je viens de t'avouer que je suis amoureuse de toi! Et toi, tu veux me parler de Sakura, mais tu es complètement…

- Une minute ! l'interrompit son meilleur ami en haussant le ton. Hier soir, avant de partir, je t'ai serrée contre moi. Fort. J'ai tenté de me convaincre que je le faisais par amitié pour toi, parce que c'est ce que font les meilleurs amis quand ils sont reconnaissants l'un envers l'autre, mais… Non. C'était plus que ça. Sur le coup, ça m'a un peu effrayé, alors… Je suis parti sans me retourner. Mais tu m'as demandé d'attendre, et c'est avec joie que je l'ai fais. J'avais envie de t'entendre insister pour que je reste et si tu l'avais fait, je serais resté, avoua-t-il.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toujours bien plantée sur ses deux pieds sur le pas de sa porte, elle frissonna. La bouche ouverte pour commenter, elle fut devancée par Naruto qui poursuivit ses explications.

- Mais j'avais déjà fait le pas avec Sakura. Je l'avais appelé la veille pour la revoir. Je me suis donc rendu jusqu'au restaurant, où elle m'attendait déjà. Tout au long du chemin, j'ai lutté contre l'envie de revenir chez toi. J'étais à deux doigts de le faire quand j'ai franchi la porte du restaurant. Et là… j'ai vu Sakura.

Hinata soupira. Et voilà. Ils entraient dans le vif du sujet ; Sakura. La parfaite Sakura ! Bien qu'irritée, elle s'interdit de couper le récit de son meilleur ami.

- Elle était jolie, comme toujours. Mais… Mais en m'asseyant à table avec elle, je me suis senti si bizarre… Je n'étais pas à ma place et je m'en rendais compte. Alors j'ai coupé court. Je me suis excusé auprès d'elle et je suis parti. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'enlever mon manteau ; j'étais trop pressé de te rejoindre. J'ai couru jusque chez toi sans m'arrêter, mais… Tu n'étais plus là. Alors, je t'ai téléphoné. Tu connais la suite.

Un faible «mais» s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescente. Des milliers de papillons dansaient dans son ventre. Immobile, Hinata notait toutes les sensations qui la titillaient en se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver ; tout ça n'était que trop beau pour être vrai.

- Alors … osa-t-elle marmotter après quelques secondes de silence gênantes, tu… tu m'aimes aussi ?

- Oui. Oui, je t'aime. Seulement, je l'ai réalisé trop tard.

Oh non, ce n'était pas trop tard ! Empoignant l'écharpe que portait Naruto, Hinata l'attira contre ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement, se découvrant doucement l'un l'autre. Hinata était toute grisée lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Elle se sentit sourire, le rouge aux joues. Naruto l'attira à son tour contre lui. Leur second baiser fut tout aussi magique, sinon plus encore que le premier. Plus fiévreux, il transmettait parfaitement la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Leurs langues firent connaissance, leurs corps se pressèrent un peu plus à celui de l'aimé. Cette embrassade dura plus longtemps que la première ; ils se relâchèrent en quête d'air, tout deux rougis et essoufflés. Naruto fit passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Hinata, l'invita dans une puissante étreinte.

Ils restèrent là, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte à se serrer, pendant un bon moment. Puis, l'adolescente commença à souffrir du froid et invita son petit ami à l'intérieur.

_Petit ami. _Que c'était bon de penser ça ! Mais l'était-elle vraiment ?

- Dis, Naruto … suis-je ta petite amie? Couina Hinata.

- Bien sûr. Enfin, si tu veux l'être, ricana-t-il affectueusement.

- La question ne se pose pas, alors.

- Oh, Hina-chan… Parlant de question, tu as dis tout à l'heure que Kurenai allait mourir, ou c'est moi qui m'emmêle les pinceaux ?

Les traits de sa petite amie se décomposèrent sur-le-champ. Elle expliqua la situation à son amour, qui la recueillit chaleureusement dans ses bras lorsqu'elle éclata en larmes. Il resta choqué d'apprendre la mort prochaine de la psychologue d'Hinata ; elle l'aimait tellement et l'avait tant aidée… Les meilleurs partaient toujours les premiers, pas de doute là-dessus.

- Dis… Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire, mais… tu voudras bien venir la voir avec moi ? Je crois qu'au fond, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état et je… enfin. Tu veux ?

Naruto déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Hinata.

- Bien sûr.

Hinata sourit. D'accord, cela ne rétablirait pas Kurenai, mais c'était bien mieux que de recevoir une carte froide et tout bonnement signée d'un livreur de fleurs étranger. Et puis Hinata aurait la chance de lui dire adieu en face, et de bien lui laisser entendre qu'elle l'aimait. Si elle tirait une leçon de sa mésaventure avec Naruto, c'était bien qu'il fallait faire savoir aux autres qu'on les aimait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils se promirent de passer voir Kurenai dès le lendemain venu. En attendant, Hinata fit déballer à Naruto son cadeau ; un joli montage de photos les représentant qu'elle s'était évertuée à faire dans les dernières semaines. D'après elle, ce n'était pas aussi bien que le capteur de rêves, mais il en fut tout aussi touché.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée entrelacés à s'embrasser et à regarder sans la voir la neige tomber depuis les fenêtres.

oOo * NaruHina * oOo

Et voilà qui conclut cette fiction! Elle fait 11 pages sur Open Office, alors navrée si c'était long à lire… Bref, elo-D, j'espère qu'elle te plaît ! Bisous ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cet OS et merci d'avance pour les reviews (si review vous écrivez).

Aryena.


End file.
